Without you
by Rakell Black
Summary: Y en el eco del silencio....en la soledad....se oye al viento llevando los susurros que se dicen cada noche, a la distancia, las mismas palabras, distintas personas...D&H.Songfic&Oneshoot.Lean y dejen reviews porfavor.


Esta historia esta narrada por Hermione y Draco, espero que le entiendan (la cancion la dedica Draco) y que les guste

Todo lo que reconozcan es de Rowling. **Por favor dejen Reviews**

* * *

Esta historia no es una historia para reir, ni para suspirar, esta historia no es como un cuento de hadas que tiene un final feliz, ni siquiera esta escrita para continuarse, porque el destino ya le puso un final y si quieres entender un poco el porque, es porque esta historia, esta escrita con sangre del corazon, derramada de las heridas abiertas, causadas por el dolor que causa el amor, el verdadero amor pero ante todo... prohibido. No dudo que alguna vez, quiza...solo quiza, tu hayas estado en la misma situacion...que hayas amado, como nunca en tuvida y como nunca volveras a amar, con toda tu alma, tu vida y tu cuerpo, entregando lo que tienes y lo que eres, amando... mas alla de los limites, de todo lo que crees y esperas...de todo lo que alguna vez pudiste soЯar...y que todo termine porque sus caminos nunca estuvieron unidos, porque solo fue un cruce del destino, un error, porque nunca debio pasar...porque tu familia, tus amigos y todo los que te rodean...estan en contra..porque el mismo tiempo te lo niega...xk todo te grita que esta prohibido...cada cosa que ves, cada aparador que miras, a cada paso que das, cada respiro que tomas, cada beso que le robas, lejos de las miradas de la gente...lejos de todos...lejos de tu cabeza...escuchando solo su corazon...sus latidos...su respiracion unida a la tuya...que dice que el tiempo del adios se acerca...pero negandose a creerlo.Si, supongo que lo han sentido...o llegaran a sentirlo...aunque en el fondo deseo, que nunca les pase.  
Draco Malfoy, sangre limpia, rico y pretencioso. Hermione Granger, sangres sucia, sabelotodo y orgullosa. Dos personas diferentes, dos destinos unidos por caminos separados. Dos vidas distintas que terminaron en una, ahora tan distantes. Un adios, sin lagrimas, pero con dos corazones desgarrados de dolor. Gritos, gritos desesperados pero en silencio. Y el amor, el amor, ese bendito sentimiento tan puro, que trae felicidad, que trae esperanza, que complementa, que rompe cadenas y murallas, que atraviesa mares y ciudades, ese amor que se graba con sangre en el corazon, que se tiЯe de esacarlata cuando es herido y se rompe cuando es traicionado. Ese amor, que solo unos cuantos tienen la fortuna de sentirlo, o en este caso, la desgracia de vivirlo.

-Draco- el siguio mirando al vacio, solo ignorandome, intentando finjir que este no era el adios. Mi vista clavada en su espalda, esperando el momento en que se dignara a mirarme.Pero la situacion continuo...-Draco, por favor, mirame-el, con lentitud, con pesadez, se giro y me miro, clavando sus hermosos ojos grises en los mios. Las palabras que tenia pensado decir, para hacer esto menos dificil de lo que ya era, se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta y mi ojos se perdieron en los suyos antes de que el volviera a mirar por la ventana.

-¿Sabes Mione?Siempre pense que llegaria este dia, y que seria yo, quien dijera las palabras que tu estas a punto de decir-Mi mente perdido en los recuerdos...no queria escucharla, sabia que este era el adios, y sabia el porque, y no era porque no me amara, porque si de algo estoy seguro, es que me ama-pero me equivoque, lo que aun no entiendo, es ¿cuando permitiste que la opinion de las personas te alejara de mi?-una duda lacerante que quemaba mi cuerpo

-Nunca-cuando el hablo, la cordura volvio a mi, y la verdad es que tenia razon...yo pensaba lo mismo, y por eso, justo por eso era que me costaba tanto decirle adios. En verdad, nunca me importo ni me importara lo que pensaban y pensaran las personas de nuestra relacion. Pero ¿Que clase de persona, aleja a la persona que ama, de su familia, de sus padres? La respuesta es obvia y yo, no seria la primera en hacerlo, recordar las palabras de su madre, eran duras, pero esta vez, el tendria que dejar su orgullo atras y elegir.

-Bien-...no dije mas¿que mas podia decir?La amaba, si, la amaba mucho, pero me costaba decidir y este era el momento, sabia que tendria que elegir...todo lo que soy, lo que tengo y a donde pertenezco...o ella.La respuesta seria obvia sino supiera que era lo que me esperaba, no me importaba ser pobre, ni perder mi nombre, ni a mis amigos...pero era demasiado orgulloso para reconocer que la amaba por encima de todo y demostrar de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ella.

-¿Bien¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? No me has dicho nada Draco, nada que no supiera, pero las palabras que necesito escuchar no las dices-Tenia miedo,!!vaya que lo tenia!. иl sabia perfectamente a que me referia, pero aun asi, seguia en silencio, solo bastaba un "Te Amo" como tantas veces ya lo habia oido de sus labios pero no decia nada. De pronto odie ser capaz de entender el silencio. Sabia su respuesta, este era el adios. Sonrei¿Porque?Por todos los momentos hermosos que vivi junto a el.Una lagrima escapo de mis ojos, porque los ojos son las ventanas del alma.-Esta bien, entiendo.-Me seque esa lagrima salada que se deslizo hasta mis labios, antes de que el girara de nuevo hacia mi y pudiera verla.-Espero, de todo corazon, que seas feliz. Me voy y ya no volvere.-En ningun momento deje de sonreir, no importaba, se que en mis ojos se leia el dolor que no podia expresar con palabras.

_Me dijiste que te ibas _

_y tus labios sonreian _

_mas tus ojos eran trozos del dolor _

Te vi tomar tu bolso y encaminarte con paso firme hacia la puerta, te llame-Mione- y me miraste una vez mas, como esperando que mi respuesta cambiara, pero a pesar de que era justo lo que queria hacer, de mis labios solo salio la palabra que de ahi en adelante odie con toda el alma.-Adios-tu sonreiste como si supieras que mi respuesta no iba a cambiar a pesar de que lo esperabas, que aunque yo quisiera decirlas, jamas podria hacerlo. No pude detenerte. No quise detenerte y te vi salir por la puerta y de mi vida, sin dar un solo paso para detenerte. Pero se, que contigo... se fue mi corazon.

_No quise hablar _

_solo al final te dije adios _

_solo adios _

Aun no entiendo bien por que lo hice, porque me quede parado viendo la puerta, ya cerrada, oir tus pasos alejandose, y luego...el silencio. Y me quede solo con mi orgullo, mi maldito orgullo, que te alejo de mi a pesar de todas las veces que te jure amor, a pesar de todas la veces que prometi amarte eternamente y por sobretodas las cosas. ¿Que podia hacer? Ir a buscarte ¿Para que? Los dos sabiamos que yo no me atreveria. Mis cuerpo inerte tendido sobre la cama, sin saber en que momento llegue hasta mi habitacion. Perdi el hambre, el sueño, la alegria...te perdi a ti... mi amor.

_Yo no se si fue el orgullo_

_ o a que cosa lo atribuyo _

_te deje partir sintiendo tanto amor _

Sali de su casa y segui caminando, con la pequeЯa esperanza de que el recapacitara y saliera corriendo a buscarme, camine muchas calles, tantas que perdi la nocion del tiempo, cuando la noche cayo sobre mi, me di por vencida. Sabia que no vendria por mi...nunca. Y estaba segura que el sabia, que con solo decirme "Quedate", "por favor, no te vallas", "Detente amor" lo haria, sin preguntar porque tardo tanto, sin dudar de su amor nunca mas. Pero no lo hizo, y yo guardaba la esperanza, cuando me llamo sabia que su corazon peleaba con su mente y se quien perdio la batalla porque yo tambien la perdi...en tu corazon. Y ahora en el fondo, hace daЯo confesar que vivo para ti, que te llevo dentro de mi, que me deshago solo por pensar en ti.Ahora se que no fuimos mas que un sueño, ya se que la vida no es un cuento de hadas. Y es ironico pensar que tu eres todo lo que tengo, porque ya no estas conmigo y ya no volveremos.

_Tal vez hacia falta solo un "por favor, detente amor" _

Es extraño aun, despertarme y ver un hueco en la cama, caminar por la habitacion sin encontar algun objeto que me haga pensar que nada de esto paso, llegar a la cocina y encontrar solo una mesa para uno, como me sobra tanto tiempo, que procuro llenar, en cualquier lugar que no sea la casa donde compartimos tantos momentos, porque me cuesta tanto abrir la puerta y encontrar mi soledad, esperandome, como siempre. No he estado con nadie desde que te fuiste, no puedo, no quiero. Y quiero buscarte pero aun no encuentro el valor, empiezo a pensar que nunca lo tendre, y que tu, tu de verdad, eres valiente. Aun espero acostumbrarme a tu ausencia aunque se que desde el inicio, fue una batalla perdida.

_No se vivir sino es contigo _

_No se, no tengo valor _

Sale el sol un dia mas, me despierto y me siento una extraЯa, me cuesta tanto a veces entender que hago ahi, sin tu aroma embriagando mis sentidos, sin tus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, sin entender quien soy y que hago ahi, en un lugar que no me corresponde, porque mi lugar siempre ha sido a tu lado, aunque tu me lo negaste, yo se que aun me amas, pero se que aun no encuentras el valor para acercarte, pero espero...yo solo espero que regreses y me digas quien soy, y pronuncies mi nombre y le des sentido a mis pasos, a mi respiracion, a mi vida, y a mi amor que aun no entiende que es lo que hace mi corazon sin latir al mismo ritmo que el tuyo, tan cerca, tan juntos, sin mirar tus ojos grises empapados de amor que no fueron capaz de detenerme. Quiero encontrar una salida, pero tengo miedo, muecho miedo, a irme y nunca volverte a encontrar, porque cuando sola me siento el destino es un sabio cambiando mi vida y me lleva cerca de ti, auqnue tu no puedas verme, te visto, se que no eres el mismo, quiza, como yo perdiste tu razon de ser y de existir.

_No se vivir sino es contigo _

_no se, no se ni quien soy _

Quien me dijera alguna vez que terminaria yo enamorado de ti, de esta manera, casi irracional, y quien diria aun mas, que te dejaria yo ir. Ojala las personas hubieran olvidado las diferencias que hay entre tu y yo, ojala yo hubiera desafiado a mi familia para estar contigo, pero a veces llego a creer, en mi afan de intentar olvidar que me equivoque, que fue lo correcto, porque las familias de sangre pura han dejado de importunarte, pero nada, ningun pretexto, ninguna justificacion sirve para que entienda yo que estuvo bien. Cada dia imagino que no te extraЯo pero solo son imaginaciones porque conforme pasan los dias te necesito cada vez mas, porque cada noche se que al despertar maЯana estare solo, sin tus ojos, sin tu amor. Aun no he podido olvidar tu mirada antes de irte, es algo que suele derrumbarme continuamente, tu recuerdo y mi adios. Y solo espero que ojala algun dia puedas perdonarme porque en el fondo, se que sabes, que te sigo amando...cada dia mas.

_Desde el dia que te fuiste _

_tengo el alma mas que triste_

_ y mañana se muy bien va a ser peor _

_como olvidar ese mirar desolador, _

_queda amor _

Creo que cada dia voy entendiendo un poco mas, aprendiendo poco a poco de mis errores, pero he perdido el hilo de mi vida, hago las cosas por inercia, por costumbre, a veces regreso a casa con un ramo de azucenas para ti, que despues terminan marchitandose en algun lugar de la casa, creo que hasta mi nombre ha perdido sentido para mi si no lo escucho junto al tuyo, a veces creo escuchar tu voz llamandome, no puedo negar que al principio eso creba una ilusion en mi, pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a la locura que produce tu ausencia. No se quien soy y quisiera que volvieras para que me explicaras y me hicieras sentirme yo de nuevo, orgulloso, altivo, arrogante, pero he perdido todo eso, he olvidado todo de mi porque cada recuerdo tuyo, desde el color de tus ojos hasta las lineas de tus manos, tu color favorito o el dulce de tus labios, ocupa cada resquicio de mi mente, que ya no cabe mas y no puedo aun aceptar todo el tiempo que deje ir, los pequeЯos detalles que olvide de ti como el color de tu cepillo de dientes y todas las cosas que no supe de ti como el nombre de tu mejor amiga muggle...no se como continuar...sin ti.

_No se vivir sino es contigo_

_ no se, no tengo valor _

_no se vivir sino es contigo _

_no se, no se ni quien soy _

_no se, no tengo valor _

Una mansion. Una pequeña casa de madera. Dos lugares tan distintos que albergan sentimientos parecidos...y en el eco del silencio...en la soledad...se oye al viento llevando los susurros que se dicen cada noche, a la distancia, las mismas palabras, distintas personas:  
-TE AMO

**FIN**

* * *

**Por Favor DEJEN REVIEWS.**


End file.
